The War of Hearts
by CristinaLee
Summary: 2nd Lt. Ara Callaway is on her way home from Afghanistan with her buddies. On the way back to the UK they stop in Finland to see a friend and see the Helldone concert with connections they got backstage and partied. In the process Ara met Ville Valo.
1. On the way home

Ara pulled off her combat helmet and set it on her bunk. With a big sigh she sat down. Her friend Gabe came into her tent. "Hey, Soon to be retired 2nd Lt. Callaway." He teased. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head. Gabe smiled at his long time friend. "Hey, since we are all leaving and you're retiring, the boys and I thought it be cool to go to Finland. You known to celebrate before returning to the U.K." Gabe suggested. "That sounds cool. It be nice to see our friends over there." She smiled weakly. "Yeah. Our flight leaves in an hour and seeing you've been packed, you can take a nap and I'll come to wake you before we leave." Ara nodded and drifted off. Gabe got up. "Finland here we come." He laughed to himself.

Now, she sat in a car waiting for the rest of her friends to load the trunk, so they could get going to their friend Angelo's house in Helsinki. "You guys take to damn long." Ara growled. "Oh, shut up. After 2 years in Afghanistan, we got the bloody right to be as slow as we please." Michael grunted sitting next to her. "Yeah." Gabe, Sean and Leo said in sync. "Men." Ara said under her breath. The drive was two hours from the Airport. The gang of friends sang stupid songs and played countless games on the way there. "Finally!" Sean yelled as Leo pulled into Angelo's driveway. Angelo met them at the front door. "God, you guys are a sight for sore eyes." He said hugging them all. "Missed you to, Lo-lo." Sean smiled. "Come on in. I'll show you to your rooms." Angelo ushered them in. Ara got into her room and changed out of her Marine uniform to a pair of tight black jeans and a blue shirt. She went back downstairs to see the boys jumping up and down. "Ara! Helldone is in town, Dude. And Angelo got us all tickets and backstage passes." Gabe yelled excitedly. "Cool, When do we leave?" Ara asked feeling her blood starting to pump. "Um..." Angelo looked down at his watch. "We should go, now." He said. "Alright, let's go." She said bouncing out the door with the rest of them.


	2. The concert and the rocker

They got to the place the concert was at, it was already packed as they weaved in and out of the thick thong of people. There was a warm up band playing heavy metal. Ara banged her head to the rough music as they walked around. Around 8 or so the concert started with 69Eyes starting out. A bunch of other Finnish, German, British and Norwegian bands played. The group of U.S Marines rocked out the whole time. Banging their heads, bumping around and playing in the mud pit. "This is fucking awesome, Lo-lo. Thank you!" Ara yelled over the music blaring from the speaker next to her. "No problem, London!" Angelo yelled back. The music stopped at the last band, a band called The Devil's Wife, yelled thanks out to the fans. That signaled for the group to head out to the mud pit and to the back stage area. Security stopped them and they showed their passes and the guy let them by. "How did you get the passes, Angelo?" Mike asked. "My sister is married to the lead singer of Cradle of Filth and he always hooks me up this shit." He told them as he busted into a room that was full with all the bands from that night. Ara and the group were the only people with back stage passes, so they were consisted VIP. Ara sat in the corner of the room drinking a local drink and talking to Jussi, the drummer of the 69Eyes. "That is so Awesome, Ara. So, What are you going to do now, now that you're retired?" Jussi asked in his thick Finnish accent. "I was thinking of getting back with my band Fall of Death or working with my mom." She said taking another sip of her drink. "I knew it! I knew you were the original singer of F.O.D." Dani yelled. Ara just blushed. "She is the greeeeatest singer in the worrrrlllldddd." Gabe slobbered. He was so far from drunk it was retarded.

The door to the room swung open, a handsome young man stood there. He looked no older than Ara. He had long black hair, his body was slim. Ara guessed he was about 6'2. His light green eyes outlined with black eyeliner made him look Gothic. He wore tight; blue hip hugging jeans, a Black Sabbath t-shirt under a razor jacket and on his head was a dark purple beanie. His and Ara's eyes connected. He smiled at her as he made his way over to her. He sat down by her. "Hello." He said in a Finnish accent, which was lighter than Jussi's. "Ello." Ara replied in her British accent. "I'm Ville Valo." He introduced himself to her. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Valo. I'm Ara Callaway." She replied shaking his hand. "Please, call me, Ville." He smiled kissing her hand. "My pleasure, Ville. You can call me Ara or some of my friends call me London." She told him. "Why do they call you London?" Ville asked. "My middle name is London and I'm from London." "Oh, I see." Ville said. "You gonna get a drink?" Ara asked. "Oh no, no. I don't drink anymore." Ville told her. "Cool, cool." Ara said finishing her drink and setting the bottle aside. "You don't have to stop drinking on my account." Ville said. "Oh, it's ok. I don't like to drink much. I use to when I was a teenager, so I kinda avoid it." She informed him. "I understand that." Ville said grabbing two sodas from the bottom of the ice chest. He handed Ara one. "Thanks." She said popping it open. "No problem." He said.

The pair sat in the corner, drinking soda, talking and watching the other make complete ass' of themselves. After awhile, the room got overbearingly loud, to loud for Ara. Ville took noticed to it. He took Ara by the hand and led her outside. They sat on a bench outside the venue. "You alright, London?" Ville asked. "Yeah, just the loud noise giving me bad memories." She shook slightly. "About being in Afghanistan and Iraq?" He said. "Yeah." She sighed. Ville tucked her hair behind her ear. Ville looked at the young women sitting by him. Her long brown hair reached just below her shoulders. She had icy blue eyes and light tan skin. Her legs were beautifully long, her lips were a rosy pink and her voice was like liquid velvet. The more he looked at her the more his heart fluttered with love and joy. "Do you want to come back to my place? Just to talk, I mean...nothing dirty." Ville blushed looking away. Ara looked up at him and smiled. "Sure, I'd like that." She whispered gently. Ville looked back at her. "Rea...really?" Ara nodded. "Cool, But, I have to get my car keys and things." He told her. "That alright. I need to get my jacket and tell the boys." Ville nodded. They went back inside. Before, Ara went back into the party room; Ville pulled her into a hug. Ara melted. Her heart melted in his embrace. It was so warm and loving. He let her go, kissed her cheek and disappeared down the hall.

Ara entered the room. The masses of people were even more drunk. She found her jacket and the most sober one of her friends, Sean. "Hey, I'm gonna go home with Ville. I'll see you later, Okay?" She yelled over everyone. "Okay, Have fun." Sean yelled back before getting drunk. Ara left the room. She sighed as the door closed and it was quiet. She leaned against the wall and waited for Ville to come back. She closed her eyes. A few minutes later, warm lips pressed to hers. She thought it was Ville, so she allowed it. "Hey! Leave her alone, Jyrki!" She heard Ville yell. She opened her eyes and saw Jyrki kissing her. Ville pushed him off of her. "Oh, come on. Vill. Share." Jyrki stuttered. Ville punched him in the face. "There is your share." Ville spat in Finnish. "Are you okay?" He asked. Ara nodded. Ville took her hand again and lead her to his car.


	3. Come home with me

Ville set Ara on the hood of his car. He looked her over, looking for cuts and bruises that Jyrki might have made. "Ville, he didn't hurt me." Ara told him, placing his head in her hands. Ville pressed his lips together. He let her down. They drove in silence to his house. When they got there he apologized endlessly about the mess. "It looks better than my house." Ara laughed. Vile smiled shyly. He went into his kitchen grabbing a 12 pack of cold Dr. Pepper, then lead Ara to his room. It was cleaner then the rest of the house. They sat on his bed crossed legged facing each other talking. Ara told him about being a Marine and Ville told her about his band. The pair found out that they shared many of the same views and opinions, like in relationships, politics and so on. "Its like we are each other but in male female bodies." Ville said. "I know. It's remarkable." Ara agreed. Ville starred into Ara's eyes. Ara starred back. As they starred their lips touched into a soft exploring kiss of one another's lips. The kiss began to get deeper, but Ara's cell rang. She dug it out of her pocket. Without looking away from Ville's face, she answered. "Ello?" "Where the fuck are you?" "Ezra?" Ara snapped. "Yeah, Ara. Its your big brother wanting to know where the hell you are? Mom is having a fit and no one can convince her that you're still alive!" Ezra yelled. Ville could hear the conversation. "Then, put her on the phone you two ton retard." There was mumbling in the background. Then all Ara could hear was crying. Ville cocked his head to the side as Ara spoke in a language he's never heard before.

Ara hung up the phone with a sigh. "Sorry." She said. "It's ok. What language were you specking, anyway?" Ville asked. "Maori." Ville looked at her stupid. "They are the natives in New Zealand. My mother is full blooded Maori and my father is British." She explained. "Oh, I understand." She nodded. "That's really cool. Have you ever been there?" "Yeah, I was raised in the water tribe." Ville got the most interested look on his face. He continued to ask her questions about it and Ara continued to answer them. Ara looked at her watch. It was 4 in the morning and she was having a problem keeping her yawning under control. Ville put away the remaining sodas and prepared the bed. He gave Ara a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts to sleep in. Unsurprisingly, the clothes fit her. She lay down as Ville took a shower. When he finished his shower and came out into the room, the site before him was like seeing Heaven in his bedroom. Ara was lying on her side, arms close to her face, legs bent slightly and her face was completely relaxed. She looked like an angel. She was an angel. she was his angel. He lay down gently beside her. He pulled her close to him and covered up. Ville stroked her hair as he fell asleep. "I'll make you mine in the afternoon." He whispered then drifted off.

Ara woke up at 3 in the afternoon to Ville sitting next to her played the guitar and singing her a crazy morning song that he made up along the way. She sat up with a smile on her face.

"_Oooh-oh My sweet angel. I sit here waiting for you to open those beautiful icy blue eyes, so I can make you mine. So, good morning to you and I've come to love you." _He sang with his eyes closed, he didn't realize that Ara was wake till she touched his cheek. "Hey, Sunshine." He smiled. "You're going to make me yours, Huh?" She smiled back. Ville set the guitar down. "Yes, I am. After last night, I realized how much I wanted to be with you. I know we just met and all, But, I want to try and make something of us." He confessed. Ara kissed him deeply. "I'd love to do that." She said after she broke the kiss. Ville got really excited. They began kissing again. Ara's phone vibrated with a text. Not breaking the kiss Ara checked it. It was Gabe.

**G: **What happened to you last night? You just disappeared.

**A: **I went home with Ville.

**G: **You went home with the lead singer of HIM? What did you two do?

**A: **We talked, made out, like we are now and you're interrupting it and went to bed.

**G:** You're making out with Ville Valo and slept with him. In what way?

**A:** We laid down and fell asleep.

**G: **OMG! You are so lucky. Sean went home with Jussi, Leo took Minge back to Angelo's, Michael went to a hotel with Jyrki and Angelo and I slept together.

Ara choked on the message. "What? What's wrong?" Ville asked thinking it was him. Ara showed him the message. He just smiled. "Its normal for them." Was all he said before making her put her phone down and focus on their make out session. The focus only lasted a few minutes before Ara's phone went off again. Ara groaned. "Got ahead and answer it." Ville said picking up his guitar again. He started to sing 'Wings of A Butterfly.' "Yes?" Ara answered. "Hello, Ara." A voice replied back. Ara's eyes grew wide. "J.D?" She whispered a bit shaky. "That's right." Ara got out of bed. "I...I'll be...be back." She said leaving the room. She went out onto Ville's balcony. "Why are you calling me, J.D?" "I have message to you from Markus. He wants you in his Liverpool office by Sunday to talk about your career." J.D hissed. "Career in what?" Ara snapped. She knew to much about J.D and his older brother Markus. She knew that they'd bury their own mother alive for fifty cents. "In Pro sports and singing. Just like before." J.D told her. "What makes you and Markus think I want to sign back with you guys?" She growled. "You will if you know what is good for you and those around you. Catch my drift?" He laughed before hanging up. Ara growled in frustration.

Ville still sat on his bed playing his guitar. He started to worry about Ara, she was gone for a long time. He got up and walked out on to the balcony. Ara was leaning on the rail a pissed expression on her beautiful face. He placed his hand on her shoulder as he stood by her. "What's wrong, Ara?" He asked. "J.D and Markus Summers. That is what's wrong. They are egotistical, self centered, money hungry, controlling murders." She growled. "Whoa, Where'd that come from?" "J.D called me. He and his brother are managers for pro sports and music. I was signed with them when I was in Fall of Death and did Motocross and skating." Ara told him. Ville waited for her to continue. "They signed me. But, when I went to war, they pulled my contract. So, they wouldn't lose money. Now, they won't me back and threatened me if I don't go back." Ville sighed and looked over the city in front of him. "When do you have to see them?" He asked. "Sunday in Liverpool." She replied. "Okay. You're still going to go..." "Ville, I don't want to be under their thumb again." Ara protested. "I understand that. But, I'll go with you to make sure nothing happens and we'll figure it out along the way." Ville told her. Ara hugged him. Ville hugged her back. "Come on, let's go back inside. It's to cold for you to be out here in boxers." He said picking her up in his arms and carrying her back inside.


	4. Back to London

Ville sat her down on the sofa and gave her a blanket for her shivering. He disappeared into the kitchen and made them some lunch. As he made the food, he sang. "Just one look into your eyes…One look and I'm crying …'Cause you're so beautiful …Just one kiss and I'm alive …One kiss and I'm ready to die …Cause you're so beautiful …Just one touch and I'm on fire …One touch and I'm crying …'Cause you're so beautiful …Just one smile and I'm wild …One smile and I'm ready to die …'Cause you're so beautiful …Oh and you're so beautiful…My darling ….Oh you're so beautiful …You're so beautiful ….Oh my baby …You're so beautiful …And you're so beautiful …Oh my darling …Oh my baby …And you're so beautiful…It was so bad you let me in...Let me in the door last night...My honey...I want you so bad.... I'm ready to...I'm about to....die!"

He finished as he set down the plates of food. Ara took a deep breath of the home made food. It smelled so sweet and fresh. Ara smiled happily. "Human food." She said digging in. Ville watched her eat. "Guess you liked it." "God you have no idea. Good food against Marine food. Pass the good food, please." They both laughed. "I'd have to agree." He said in between laughs. There was a knock at the door. Ville stopped laughing and answered it. It was his band and Ara's friends. "Oh, hello." Ville said stepping aside for them to enter. Gabe went and sat by Ara, who was still laughing. "What are you laughing about?" He asked. "Inside joke." She giggled. "Oh, well...um Ezra called me this morning. He wants you back in London tonight." Gabe told her. Ara stopped giggling instantly. "So, he's not my keeper. I don't have to do what he says." She said. "Ara, please. I don't want him to come down and ringing my neck." Gabe begged. Ara was about to start yelling, when Ville sat by her and took her cheek in his hand. He turned her head to their eyes met. "Go home, Ara. I'll see you in London in three days, okay?" He whispered softly. "But..." She started. Ville placed his thumb over her lips. "Don't make me put you over my shoulder and carry you to the airport, Ara. I will if I have to and you won't be happy about it when I get to London and we discuss it." Ville scolded her. A small sly smile pulled on Ara's lips. "Okay, Ville." She said. Ville gave her a happy smile then kissed her.

Ara got dressed and went back to Angelo's to get her things, then got on her flight back to the U.K. Ezra picked her up. He gave her a big hug. "It's good to see ya, sis." He said grabbing her luggage for her. "Same to you, Ez." Ara replied exhausted. They drove back to their parent's home in silence. The only sound was HIM played on the CD player. Hearing Ville's voice made Ara happy. "What are you smiling about?" Ezra asked. "Just being home. It's been to long since I smelled a British rain." Ara told him, opening her window more.

They pulled into the driveway and went into the house. All the lights were off. Banging into something Ara set her backpack down and switched on the lights. When she did a load of people yelled, "Welcome home!" Ara blushed seeing all her family and friends. Her mom came up and hugged her crying. "Mom...mom. I'm alright. You can let go." Ara said. "Come on, Reka. Let her go." Ara's father, Daniel said pulling her mother off her. The family had a big party for Ara returning home safe. By 5am, Ara was to tried to continue, So, her went to her room and slept as everyone continued on.

Back in Finland, Ville was restless. He wanted to feel Ara's warm, soft skin again. He wanted to hold her and kiss her. Irritated, he throw back the covers and went into the living room. He sat at his drum set and began playing. He closed his eyes as he played. He thought of Ara's smell, touch and voice. Making them come out as he drummed the instrument into submission. After awhile, it didn't help. So, he turned to reading a book he's been reading off and on. As, he flipped to his last page a strip of paper fell out and fell to the floor. It had writing on it. 'If you need me, call me.' It was Ara's number. Ville panicked to find his cell phone. He found it under a pile of his clothes. He dialed her number as his heart beat out of his chest.

Ara's phone went off. Growling deeply in her throat she answered. "What!" She snapped. "Ara? I didn't wake you, did I?" Ville's voice came cautiously. "Ville? No...no, you didn't. What's up?" She asked sitting against the headboard. "I can't sleep. And I found your number in my book." Ville told her. Ara smiled. "You found it, did you?" "Yeah. What are you doing?" Ville asked sitting out on his balcony. "Hiding from all my relatives." Ara laughed. "Oh, they threw you a welcome home party." "Yeah, I didn't last long. The flight swamped me." Ville laughed. "You have such a nice laugh, Ville." Ara commented. "Thanks." "Why can't you sleep?" "My bed misses you. It just keeps talking about you and refuses to let me lay in it without you." He joked. "Aw, your poor bed. You just tell him that I love him and to let you sleep or I'll have to go British off his ass." Ara teased. "Well, he wants you to tell him a story as he falls asleep, so he can hear your voice." "Then, he has to lay down first." Ville got up and layed down. "Okay, I layed him down and he's all comfy and warm." Ara settled in herself. "What does he want the story to be about?" She asked. "The sky." Ville said closing his eyes. Her voice was so soothing in his ear. Ara told Ville a story of the sky and it's clouds. Soon, she heard his breathing relax and light snoring. "Good night, Ville." She said then fell asleep herself.


	5. Ville in London

Ara went to pick Ville up at the airport at 5am. She'd only slept for three hours. She waited in the sea of people with Tane and Kura. She fidgeted as she stood at his gate. "Ara, make Tane stop hitting me." Kura whined. Ara turned around to Tane pinching Kura. She sighed. "Tane, knock it off before I throw you under one of these planes." She scolded her brother. She turned back around and the plane was starting to empty. Out of nowhere, a pair of hands covered her eyes. "Guys, I'm not in the mood to play your games. I have to look for Ville." Ara growled. A laugh came from behind her. She turned around. "Ville!" She yelled in surprise. Ville picked her up and spun her around. While spinning her around, his beanie came off. Ara starred at him dumb founded. "You...you...you...you...ooh you." Was all she could say as she ran her fingers through his newly cut short, curly hair. Her lower lip puffed out and quivered. Ville tilted his head to the side as Ara pouted over what he did. It didn't surprise him, he expected it at the least. "You." She started again He smiled. "I..." He said. "You." "Cut my hair." Ara's face went completely serious. "Why?!" She said shaking him. "I wanted to." Ville replied amused. Ara was once again speechless. Kura yelped. "Tane! I'm gonna beat your ass into the next city, if you don't knock it the fuck off!" Ara snapped. The two siblings looked at the older sibling. When they saw Ville their mouths dropped. "You're dating Ville Valo. The lead singer of the greatest band in Europe. No way! You're not that cool." Kura said in shock. "News flash, retard, I am that cool." Ara said. "Are not. Prove it." Tane challenged her. Ara turned back to Ville with a smile. Placing one hand on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck, she kissed him. Tane and Kura's mouths dropped wider. Ara broke the kiss and walked passed them. "Top that, small fry." She laughed.

Ara and Ville grabbed his bags. "So, who are they?" He asked slinging his back over his shoulder. "They are two of my fourteen siblings, Tane and Kura." She said grabbing his rolling bag. "Fourteen?" He asked, eyebrows raised. "Yep, Maori like to populate." "Wow." Ville said in awe. They went to Ara's 2009 Honda RS and put Ville's things in the trunk. They piled into the car and drove back home. Ara told Ville everything he needed to know. "I think I'm gonna like your family." He said putting his hand on her knee. "Ew." Tane hissed. "Shut up." Ara laughed throwing a beanie baby at him. They got to the house and Kura and Tane raced in. "Finally." Ara groaned leaning over and started kissing Ville. Ville held her neck as they kissed. "Oh, have I missed your sweet lips." He said in breaths. Ara moaned. The door of the driver's side was kicked with force. Ara turned at saw Matt laughing, but he stopped when Ara got out of the car and chased him around it, threating to slam his head in the same door. Ville got out and caught Ara by the waist. "Calm down, Ara." He whispered against her ear. "Mathew Arini Callaway." Someone shouted from the door. It was Reka. She saw what he did and began yelling at him in Maori. Matt, of course, acted like he was innocent. "Your mom?" Ville asked. "Yeah, her name is Reka." Reka turned to Ara and had to force herself not to smile seeing Ville holding Ara protectively. She said something to Ara in their normal tongue and went back inside. "What she say?" "She wants me to help her with dinner." Ara answered turning to face him. "Cool, you do know I don't eat meat." Ville told her. "No problem. You're not the only one in the family that doesn't." She said running her fingers through his hair again. She shook her head and went to get his things out of the trunk, so he could put his things away in her room.

"How long has your family lived in this four story house?" Ville asked as they walked up the stairs to the second floor. "My great grandfather built it. So, a long time." She replied seemingly distracted. "Are you okay, London?" Ville asked. "Yeah, just thinking about J.D and Markus and what they might do to my family, if I don't do what they want." She told him as they reached her room. Ville put his things down and hugged Ara. "Stop worrying, Ara. Everything is going to be alright." He told her. "I hope so, Ville. I hope so." She whimpered. Jon appeared in the doorway. "Breakfast." He said and left. "Come on. Time for you to meet the whole family." Ara said leading him back downstairs to the dining room. Ara introduced Ville to all her siblings and her mom. The others were whatever. "Where's your dad?" Ville asked. "He's at work. You'll meet him this afternoon." She said sitting at the table. Pita let Ville sit in his seat, so, he and Ara could be together. Ville actively talked with various members of Ara's family. They seems to really like him.

After, breakfast, the couple went back up to her room. They closed the door and Ville layed on her bed. Ara went into her dresser drawer and pulled out the wrapped up book, she handed it to Ville. He sat back up and opened it. "Oh my god, Where did you find it?" He asked flipping through the pages. "A book store at the mall yesterday, I knew you wanted it, so, I picked it up." She said sitting in front of him. Ville leaned forward and kissed her. "Okay, your turn." He said grabbing his back pack. "You already found out the first one." He said. Ara made a still unsure face. "But I have two more." Ville pulled out a small sized box out of the front part of his bag. "Turn around." He told her. Ara turned her back to him. Ville gently moved her hair to the side as he placed a necklace around her neck and clasped it. It was his symbol, the heartagram, and attached to the bottom of it was his name. Ville knew she liked it, when the tips of her ears turned pink. He turned her back around. "So, everyone knows my heart belongs to you." Then he got out another object from his bag. "Four days ago, when you and I stood on my balcony before you left." He said slowly unwrapping the present. Ara nodded, wanting him to go on. "The picture that Gabe took of us, hugging." He handed her the framed picture. Ara blushed as she starred at the picture. She looked up at him with so many emotions of happiness in her eyes, it made Ville want to jump to the moon. "Thank you." She said hugging him. "No, thank you." Ville said looking her in the eyes. "For showing me the love I thought was lost." "That's my job, Ville." Ara told him kissing his lips gently. Ville responded by laying Ara on the bed, he layed over her with his weight on one knee. Ara's hands wondered over his tone chest. Unbuttoning his shirt, his skin was smooth and soft, as she roamed around his bare chest. Ville moaned has her cool fingers touched his warm skin. Ara reached lower to his belt, Ville bit down on her lower lip. Their eyes lock again. He let go. "Patient." He said and continued to kiss her. Ara pushed up against him. He was forced to put his full weight on her to still her movements.

Ara turned her head in protest of Ville not letting her touch him. It didn't bother Ville a bit. He just kissed, licked and nibbled at her neck and ear. Ville got back up to his knee and allowed her to remove his clothing. Ara was in awe of his perfect body. He rolled over, he layed on his back beside her and let her explore him. Ara touched every part of him. When she finished, she layed on top of him, hiding her face in the nook of his neck. He stroked her hair. "You forgive me?" He asked. "For now." She whispered falling asleep. As she fell asleep, she played with his hair. Sighing, now and then. Ville rubbed his cheek against her head. "I want you to go to sleep." He told her. "You need to sleep." "Mkay." Ara muttered.

Ville watched Ara sleep. The door to Ara's room opened. It was Ezra. Ville blushed, thanking god Ara covered his naked body. Ezra sat in a chair on the side of him. He starred at Ville a bit. "So, you're the guy that stole my baby sister's heart." He said in a thick Maori accent. Ville just starred at him, afraid that he's wake Ara. "You won't wake her. She's use to the noise." Ezra said looking at Ara. "I'm...I'm Ville Valo. Or Ville." Ezra looked at Ville from the corners of his eyes. The glare intimated Ville. "I'm Ezra Vaako." Ezra said smiling faintly. "Let me tell you something, Ville. My sister is the pride of my family. She means a lot to us. In her past she dated a guy that like to beat her to the point where she wouldn't be able to move for weeks. He almost killed her several times. I would like to say he got what he deserved, but he didn't. I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you do for a living or how much you say you won't do this or that. But, I will care if there is a ounce of indentation you are hurting my sister. If I do I'll snap your neck and bury you in the valleys of the Maori water tribe. Where no one will find your body. Do you understand, Mr. Valo?" Ezra said calmly, but anger was on his face clearly. Ville gulped. "I understand, Ezra." He replied. Ezra smiled fully as he stood. "Good and welcome to the Callaway house." He said and left, closing the door as he did. Ville relaxed as he heard Ezra's feet fade out. "This is not a family to piss off." He laughed.

Ara woke in a jolt. She was in a deep, cold sweat and her breathing was heavy. Ville sat on the edge of the bed and embraced her. He was fully dressed in a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue sweatpants. His hair was wet and skin was damp. "It's alright, Ara. It was only a dream. It won't hurt you." He hushed her as she started to cry. In attempt to calm her, Ville began to sing.

"_Sweet baby of mine, I beg you. Please don't cry tonight...I'll hold you till we both die of sweet endless love. Just don't cry.... it's breaking my heart to see your eyes fill with tears....I'll sing to you till my lungs refuse to fill with air...you just have to do one thing for me...close your eyes...dry your face and listen to the words my heart yells to you, tonight."_ Ara sniffed and stopped crying.

Outside the bedroom door stood Reka and Daniel. They smiled at each other as they listened to Ville sing to Ara, as she cried. "He is going to be good for her, Reka." Daniel said. Reka nodded as she kissed her husband. Reka went back down stairs to make lunch for the family. Daniel knocked on Ara's door. "Come in." Ville called. Daniel entered the room. He looked at his daughter and Ville cuddling on the edge of the bed. Ara's eyes were red from crying and she clung to Ville, like a small frightened child would with their protector. "Is everything ok? I heard crying." Daniel asked. "Yeah, I just had a bad dream." Ara said. Daniel nodded. He extended his hand to Ville. "Daniel James Callaway. I'm Ara's father." He introduced himself. Ville shook his hand. "Ville Valo. Nice to meet you, Mr. Callaway." "Oh, please call me Daniel." He laughed. "Daniel." Ville smiled. "Well, Reka is making lunch it should be ready in an hour." Daniel told them. Ville looked between Ara and Daniel. "I was hoping Ara and I could go out for lunch." Daniel got a deep uncertain look. "In Maori tradition, we normal do not leave two people dating alone for any reason other than sleeping together." Daniel explained. "But, we can just say we failed to mention it to Reka. So, she doesn't be head us." Ara and Ville smiled. "But, after you get back, you are not to be alone until bedtime." "That's fine with me." Ville said. "Have a good time." Daniel said and left.

"Get dressed." Ville said. "Okay, okay. Geez." Ara said standing up and going through her clothes. She picked out a pair of elephant pants and a Fall of Death t-shirt. She put on her knee high converses and went out the door with Ville. "Have you ever been in London?" Ara asked as they walked around the city. "Yes, I've toured here many times." Ville replied. He pulled her into a nice little cafe. "Ara, Why didn't you tell me you use to be in a abusive relationship?" He asked sipping his coffee. Ara starred wide eyed at him. "Who told you that?" She asked. "That doesn't matter. Is that guy the reason you hesitated telling your parents about dating me?" Ara looked outside at the busy London streets. "Yeah. I didn't tell you because I was afraid of your reaction." She told him. "My reaction? Ara, you trusted me enough to go home with me and sleep in my bed, in my arms, hours after we met. But, you were to scared to tell me about that asshole." Ville said slightly irritated. "This reaction. You're irritated and I don't want you to be." Ara whispered getting up to leave. Ville grabbed her hand. "Yes, I'm irritated, Ara. But not with you. With him for hurting you." He told her gently. Ara looked away from Ville. As she did she saw the man approaching her. "Oh no. Jake." Ara panicked quietly. "Hello, Ara. It's been a long time." Jake smiled cruelly. Ara didn't look at Jake only the floor. Old habits die hard. Ville watched this man break Ara down just by presence. He stood and moved between Ara and Jake. "Why, hello. I don't believe we've met before. I'm Jake Huggins, Ara's ex." Jake said extending his hand. Ville only looked at him coldly. "I'm Ville. Ara's boyfriend." He growled. Jake's face hardened. Ara's fingers clinched the back of Ville's shirt. "Can we leave, Ville?" She choked. "Yes." He said moving her in front of him as they went out the door.

Ara shook as Ville held her tightly in his arms. "Hey!" It was Jake again. Anger, wheeled up in Ara. She got into Jake's face yelling at him. In the end, Jake ended up out cold on the floor. "Ara." Ville called in surprise. She turned to him. "That felt good." She hissed. Ville smiled proudly at her. "That's my girl." He said as they walked away from the scene. Ville and Ara had their lunch and walked around a bit to spend some extra time alone before returning to home.


	6. Welcome to the Family

They sat in the front step of the house. "I had fun." Ara smiled. "So, did I. Even, if Jake tried to mess it up." Ville replied holding her hand. The door to the house opened and Ari stepped out. He sat behind them. Ara rolled her eyes and kissed Ville. "Do you two have to do that every five seconds?" He whined. Ara rebelled against his complaining and began Frenching Ville. "That's mean." Ari groaned. "It's love." Ville smiled resting his forehead on Ara's. He got up suddenly. "I'll be back." He said and went inside. Ari laughed. "Oooo scared him off, Ara." He teased. "No, she didn't. I just went to get my guitar." Ville said sitting back down. "I got bored on the flight, so I wrote a song about you…. well a couple." Ville said. He started strumming his guitar.

_In our diabolikal rapture we live on and on…  
And death keeps knocking at our door…  
So we open the door…  
And we die a bit more…  
We're in love with death and we die on and on…  
Won't you…  
Close our eyes…  
We'll be by your side…  
In your heavenly rapture we die on and on…  
And you keep waiting at our door…  
Yes we open the door…  
Let us die a bit more…  
We're in love with you and we die on and on…  
Won't you…  
Close our eyes…  
We'll be by your side…  
Your love is the only thing I live for in this world…  
Oh how I wait for the day your heart burns…  
In these heavenly flames I have already scorched in…  
I just want you to know I'll always be waiting._

Ara watched every little movement Ville made as he sang to her. "Wow." Ari commented as Ville started another song.

_In the grace of your love I writhe in pain__…__  
In 666 ways I love you and I hope you feel the same__…__  
I'm for you  
I'm for you  
I'm killing myself for your love and again all is lost__…__  
In 777 ways I love you 'til my death do us part__…  
__I'm for you - and I'm dying for your love__…  
__I'm for you - and my heaven is wherever you are__…_

_I'm for you - and I'm dying for your love__…__  
I'm for you - and my heaven is wherever you are__…__  
In 666 ways I love you and my heaven is wherever you are__…__  
I'm here for you - I am here for you  
I'm here for you - I am here for you  
I'm here for you - I am here for you_

"That was awesome, Ville." Ara said kissing him. Ville passed the guitar to Ara. "I want you to sing the song you were humming in the car." He said. "Ville…" Ville gave her a look. Ara sighed and be began to play.

Ville was taken back by Ara's voice. "That was beautiful." He said. "That's why she's the best in the family." Ari told him. "I believe that. I truly do." Ville said. A water balloon went flying between Ara and Ville hitting Ari in the chest. "Matt, I'm going to drowned you in your own blood." Ari threaten chasing him. Ara laughed to the point she couldn't breath. Ari stopped. "You laughing at me short shit?" He barked. Ara nodded, capable of no more. Ari picked up a bucket of cold water, which was left in the yard from when they washed the cars. He picked it up and dumped it over Ara's head. "Fucker!" She yelled kicking him. With that the whole family was out in the yard in the water fight. Ville just sat back and watched. But, not for long. Ara and Tane snuck up behind him and poured two buckets of water over him. "You're part of the family, too, Ville. You don't get off like that." Tane told him running off to get Ge-Ge. Ara sat down by him. She was soaked through and through. Ville pulled his shirt off. "Your family is crazy." "I know. But, they're mine." Ara smiled as she shivered. Ville pulled her closer and shared his body warmth with her till they all went inside.

Ville drew a warm bath for Ara. "You're not going to join me?" "I don't want your brothers in the same room as us as we bathe." Ville said leaving the room. Ara sighed upset, but her sat in the tub. Ville sat on Ara's bed reading the book she had gotten him. Ezra entered the room and looked around. "Where's Ara?" He asked. "Taking a bath." Ville replied not looking up. Ezra gave him a 'You're not with her?' look. "Okay, just came to check on you guys." He said. Ville nodded. When, Ezra left Ville got up and went into the bathroom. "What?" Ara asked as he walked in. Ville didn't say a word, just undressed and got into the bathtub with her. "Thought you didn't want my siblings seeing you naked." Ara teased pushing him with her foot in the chest. He took her foot and kissed it. Ara blushed. He messaged her foot as he held it. "You kissed my foot. Pervert." She giggled. To gross Ara out, he ran his tongue over it. Ara looked at him in horror. Ville laughed. Ville got up and sat behind Ara. Ara leaned back against him. Ville tilted Ara's head back on his shoulder, lightly his nibbled at her neck, but the loving nibble turned into a cruel bite. Ara moaned. Ville continued to bite her. On one bite he drew blood. "Ville." Ara whimpered watching the thick line of blood run down her shoulder and arm. Ville just licked the wound and washed away the blood. "You're strange, Zille." Ara said getting out of the cold water. "I am. But, you like it." He said wrapping a towel around her, then himself.

The whole family sat down for dinner at 6. Ge-Ge looked other at Ara. "Hey, Ara you okay?" She asked. A deep gurgle sound came from Ara's throat before she throw up all over her Uncle Nu-Nu. She got up and rushed to the bathroom , Ville close behind her. Ara puked her brains out for two hours. Ville held her hair out of the way and rubbed her back. When she finished she rinsed her mouth and laid down. Ville held her as she shivered. After a while she fell asleep. Reka brought Ville his dinner, so he could stay with Ara. "Thanks." He whispered. Reka nodded. Ara got up a few times that night to puke. Ville sat down on the floor next to her. "You have to stop worrying about tomorrow, baby." He whispered. "I can't." She replied sitting against the tub. Ville frowned. "Is everyone asleep?" He asked. "What time is it?" Ville looked at the clock on the wall in the bedroom. "3am." "They should be. Why does it matter?" Ara asked. Ville got up and pulled Ara up too. He took her back to bed. Ara layed on her belly. "Relax, London." He whispered in her ear. Ville started rubbing her back and worked his way up. Ara's stomach relaxed and she fell asleep. Ville rubbed her back, shoulders and neck all night.

The next morning Ville woke up alone. He walked down stairs. Everyone was eating breakfast, But Ara. "Where is Ara?" He asked. "She left around 6 this morning." Pita told him. "Shit." Ville cursed.

Ara stood in front of Markus, who in turn had a smug look on his face. "I'm happy you came, Ara. It was a wise choice." Markus said. "What do you want, Markus?" She asked not wanting to be there. "I want to sign you back, Ara." He said sliding a contract and pen towards her. "I'm not signing back with you or your brother, Markus." Ara replied pushing the paper back. "Why not, Ara?" "Because I'm not ready to get back in the field. I want to relax." She told him. "Well, you have four months to do so. Then, I want you back here." Markus growled. "Fine." Ara said leaving without another word.

When she walked back into her bedroom, she was faced with an upset Ville. "You went?" He asked turning to her. "Yes, I did." She replied. Ville stared at her. "What they say?" "I have four months to sign with them. But, I'm not going too." She replied. "What are you going to do?" "I'm going to take the offer I got from Johnny From Element." "You're going to work with Bam." He stated. "Yeah, He been on my ass to for months." Ara said sitting on the floor next to him. "What about F.O.D?" Ville asked. Ara could hear the hurt in his voice. "I'm not leaving you, Ville. I'm just in the mood to start them up again. Writing songs for the band will bring out a lot of pain, I'm not ready to deal with." She explained leaning her head on his knee. Ville stroked the side of her face. "I understand, Ara. But, I don't want to be away from you, in an way." He whispered. "There's something about you that brings out a new side to me. A side I like." Ara wasn't sure how to reply to Ville pouring out to her. So, she sat there quietly. Ville looked down at her. He could see the uncertainness in her eyes. Ville got up and went to find Ezra. "Hey, Ville." Ezra smiled. "How do you say I love you in Maori?" He asked. "Kei te aroha au i a koe." Ezra told him. After, learning how to say it right, he went back up to Ara's room.

"Where'd you go?" Ara asked as he reentered. Ville didn't reply, just captured her in a deep kiss. "Kei te aroha au i a koe." He said. Ara tilted her head to the side. A smiled placed itself across her pink lips. "You understand, now?" Ville asked. "Yes, I understand, now." She continued to smile. "Good." He said kissing her again. A throat cleaned. "What is it, Matt?" Ara asked against Ville's lips. "Can I use your car?" He asked. Ara looked over Ville's shoulder. "For?" "To go to the movies with Eric and Logan." "My keys are on the table by the door." She told him. "Thanks, Ara." "No problem." "You think that was a good idea?" Ville asked embracing her. "Eh." Was her only reply.

Ville's lips grazed over Ara's neck as he laid over her. Ara shivered. "What happened to her?" She whispered. Ville stopped and looked at her. "Who?" "Jonna?" Ville sat up. "You know about her?" He asked. "I might have been gone for two years, but it doesn't mean I had my head in a hole." Ara replied rolling onto her belly. "You know what she did to me..." "Yes." She said cutting him off. Ville could see the the anger in her body and hear the hurt in her voice. "I left her, Ara. And I don't want her to come between us." He said stroking her hair. Ara didn't reply. Ville just sighed. "I'm going to see what Ezra is doing. If you need me for anything let me know." He said leaving the room. Ara just laid there deep in thought.


End file.
